Forum:Second Chamber
The Second Chamber is only opened (for vote) to Members of the Congress, elected in the Federal Elections. While issues and motions can be discussed in the Forum:First Chamber, there are voted in here. When a proposal isn't accepted, it can go back to the First Chamber for some adjustments. Older proposals Recognizing Kosovo Should Lovia recognize the Republic of Kosovo? More: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kosovo All MOTC are asked to vote! 12:49, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Vote PRO * 16:32, 17 February 2008 (UTC) * Lokixx 16:34, 17 February 2008 (UTC) * Lars 17:49, 17 February 2008 (UTC) * (after a long period of doubt..) 10:17, 24 February 2008 (UTC) *: We hope other MOTC will confirm their support to this proposal later. 12:27, 1 March 2008 (UTC) * To confirm my support to this proposal later. :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:12, 5 March 2008 (UTC) * 16:14, 20 March 2008 (UTC) (I'm sorry for my late confirmation.) NEUTRAL * Alexandru 16:54, 17 February 2008 (UTC) *: Sorry, only MOTC can vote. 16:20, 19 February 2008 (UTC) CONTRA * ... * ... Laborers act to be added to the Federal Law: Content # Standards on dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institutions: ## Dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institutions are economical activities that endanger the laborer or his health. These include mines and institutions that use explosives. ## All work, done by volunteers that are paid for their work, that endangers the laborer or his health should be considered a dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institution. ## All dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institutions fall under the Laborers act. # General instructions on the hygiene and the safety and health of the laborer: ## All institutions defined by the first article, should take precautions concerning the hygiene of the work environment. If this is neglected, article three defines consequences. ## All institutions defined by the first article, should take precautions concerning the safety and health of the laborer. If this is neglected, the third article defines consequences. # Fining of institutions in summary offence: ## All institutions that neglected one of the prescriptions in the second article can be brought before State Court by any Lovian citizen or employee of that institution. ## The institution can be fined if proven to be in summary offence against the second article. This fine is to be declared by the State Court. # Premium for laborers that are the victim of the neglecting of the second article: ## All victims of the neglecting of the second article should bring their employer(s) before the State Court. If not, any chance on a premium is lost. ## All victims of the neglecting of the second article should be given a premium by there employer(s), if the employer is proven to be in summary offence against the second article. This premium is to be declared by the State Court. Vote PRO * 10:19, 11 March 2008 (UTC) * 10:23, 11 March 2008 (UTC) * Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) * 16:35, 11 March 2008 (UTC) * MOTC 16:14, 20 March 2008 (UTC) * Lokixx 11:31, 31 March 2008 (UTC)µ *: 11:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) * ... CONTRA * ... * ... Federal Police Act Text to be added to the Federal Law as Article 5. Written by Secretary of Welfare on March 20, 2008. Content * Article 5 - Federal Police Act *# To ensure the people's safety the Federal Police is erected under the Federal Police Act, supported by Congress and the Department of Welfare. *# The Federal Police is charged with the following duties: *## Safety matters transgressing state borders. *## International safety matters. *## Safety matters which local safety authorities find themselfs unable to handle. *## Safety matters of major national importance. *# The Federal Police has delegations in all states and is always prepared to help local authorities. *# The Federal Police is headed by the Federal Police Commissioner, appointed by the Secretary of Welfare. *# The Federal Police is able to set up special units for crime prevention, investigation, training, traffic and many other special tasks. Talk Vote A 50% majority in Congress is required. All MOTC are asked to vote. PRO * 19:35, 31 March 2008 (UTC) * 06:38, 1 April 2008 (UTC) * 08:09, 1 April 2008 (UTC) * Oos Wes (Bès) 15:19, 1 April 2008 (UTC) * Lokixx 06:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) *: 14:28, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * ... CONTRA * ... * ... Local Police Act Text to be added to the Federal Law as Article 5. Written by Secretary of Welfare on March 20, 2008. Content * Article 6 - Local Police Act *# To ensure the people's safety every Lovian state is obliged to erect a local safety authority, under the Local Police Act, supported by Congress and the Department of Welfare. *# Every Lovian state is obliged to erect a local police system and is free to choose which system to apply. Several options are available: *## State Police, a safety authority working within the state boundaries and handling all issues within that state. This authority is managed by the state government. *## City and Town Police, several safety authorities working within their city or town and handling all issues within and in the surroundings of that location. These authorities are managed by local governments. *## A combination of these two system. Every town and city has its own Town or City Police, handling all issues within that location, and one State Police, administering local authorities and handling all issues outside towns and cities or issues that concern multiple locations. In that case, local governments manage the Town and City Police, while state government manages the State Police. *# Whenever issues transgress state borders the local safety authorities are obliged to hand over the case to the Federal Police. Cooperation whenever asked is required and withholding information on that case is strictly forbidden. *# The local police authority is headed by the local Police Chief, appointed by the State Governor. Talk Vote A 50% majority in Congress is required. All MOTC are asked to vote. PRO * 19:35, 31 March 2008 (UTC) * 06:38, 1 April 2008 (UTC) * 08:09, 1 April 2008 (UTC) * Oos Wes (Bès) 15:20, 1 April 2008 (UTC) * Lokixx 06:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) *: 14:28, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * ... CONTRA * ... * ... Second Amendment New article in the Constitution: Content * Article 12 - Lovian state *# Lovia is a sovereign, independent, unitary and indivisible National State. *# Lovia is a democratic and social state, governed by the rule of law, in which human dignity, the citizens' rights and freedoms, the free development of human personality, justice and political pluralism represent supreme values, in the spirit of the democratic traditions of the Lovian people and shall be guaranteed. *# Lovia shall be organized based on the principle of the separation and balance of powers -legislative, executive, and judicial - within the framework of constitutional democracy. *# In Lovia, the observance of the Constitution, its supremacy and the laws shall be mandatory. *# The national sovereignty shall reside within the Lovia people, that shall exercise it by means of their representative bodies, resulting from free, periodical and fair elections, as well as by referendum. *# No group or person may exercise sovereignty in one's own name. Talk Vote A 75% majority in Congress is required. All MOTC are asked to vote. PRO * 18:06, 1 April 2008 (UTC) * 08:12, 2 April 2008 (UTC) * 09:49, 2 April 2008 (UTC) * Lokixx 13:38, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 12:09, 6 April 2008 (UTC) (...) * 15:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) *: Absolute majority, 75% limit is reached. Naranja Lovia! 15:35, 11 April 2008 (UTC) * ... CONTRA * ... * ... Leaving UWN Lovia would like to step out of UWN. All MOTC can vote whether to remain a UWN member or whether to step out. : 13:14, 4 April 2008 (UTC) A short explanation, draft by two Arthur Jefferson and George Matthews: * Lovia is not on the same page as Adlibita and Mäöres. * Lovia has been criticized heavily the past week, which is awefully bad for our economy and social situation. * Lovia wishes to continue her politics, without external comment. * Lovia does NOT wish to be at war with Adlibita. It would be best for Lovia to leave UWN and let UWN decided intern questions. Currently, on almost all UWN member's pubs there are discussion on Lovia, which is bad for internal matters and the Lovian situation. Lovia can rule itself properly, and Congressmembers are asked to vote in favor of stepping OUT of UWN. : Arthur Jefferson : George Matthews, judicial advise : King Dimitri I Vote PRO * 13:14, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * Lokixx 13:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * 14:35, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * 11:02, 5 April 2008 (UTC) * 15:27, 11 April 2008 (UTC) *: A 83% majority, accepted. Lovia is no longer a member of the United Wiki Nations. 15:37, 11 April 2008 (UTC) * ... CONTRA * Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 12:11, 6 April 2008 (UTC) (explanation: I think there won't ever come a new war, this will also cause the UWN to collapse. Only Libertas and Adlibita will be left.) * ...